brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 10
Chapter 10 — Mt. Cragonos Lower Cragonos Mines Cragonos Mines is the western interior of Cragonos Mountains. Cragonos Mines was once used for mining, but it now seems abandoned. The path to get up to Cragonos Cliffs can be confusing and quite a few paths do tend to lead to dead ends but if you have useful items and you can’t seem to figure out the right path, just try several until you find the right one. The correct path spirals upward and eventually leads to a ladder and a railway system. There are many Rock and Ground type Pokémon and you will tend to run into them often, so if you don’t want you be interrupted by the wild Pokémon a lot, it is highly recommend you use bottles of Repel, Super Repel or Max Repel. You can also find Pokémon using HM6 Rock Smash, but that's only for if you've beaten the 5th Gym. It is also possible to find Pokémon through fishing but that's only after you've beaten the 6th Gym since it involves HM Rock Climb. The same goes for HM Surf after you've received it in Port Decca and also for Good Rod. |- |- |Item5%=Everstone}} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- There will also be quite a few trainer battles, be wary though since many of the trainers' Pokémon have the ability Sturdy meaning that if the opponent uses a move that will faint the Pokémon, the Pokémon will survive with 1HP, also be wary of the move Self-Destruct which faints the Pokémon using the move but can badly damage the opponent’s Pokémon or even faint them, if you have a Ghost type though the move won’t affect the Pokémon. One trainer you’ll battle will be Adventurer Jesper who is a good EXP Training Hotspot if you want to train for the 4th Gym. |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Cragonos Cliffs Now that you’ve reached Cragonos Cliffs, go to the Pokémon Centre and heal up your Pokémon before you proceed, that’s because there are still quite a few battles ahead. Some wild Pokémon can also be encountered here, mainly Flying-type Pokémon. But if you're lucky, a very rare Dragon-type Pokémon Bagon may appear. |- |- |Item5%=Sharp Beak}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Dragon Fang}} |- One of the trainers you’ll battle will be Hiker Jackson, whose Pokémon give the most Physical defense EVs, tied with Hiker Anson, but be wary though since like many of the trainers Pokémon in the Mines his Pokémon also have the ability Sturdy and move Self-Destruct. |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Smack Down|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Smack Down|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Smack Down|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Flower Pillar If you already showed the 5 variations of Floette to the woman in the greenhouse at Route 9, she will give you a Gracidea, and if you already have the Gracidea, Shaymin will be shown standing on the pillar full of flowers which is accessible through a bridge at Craganos Cliffs. The Shaymin is Land Form when you catch it, to change its form, go to the Bag and use Gracidea on Shaymin. Note that after you put Shaymin into the PC and come back again, it will revert back to its Land Form. |- |- |Ball1=Meadow}} |- |Item100%=Lum Berry}} |- Upper Cragonos Mines After you have finished exploring Cragonos Cliffs, you will then have to face a few more battles, then you’ll have to Cragonos Peak to go to Anthian City. The path to get up to Cragonos Peak is much clearer then the one to get up to Cragonos Cliffs, however there is still a dead end but that dead end has the item, Big Nugget which can sell for 10000 dollars at Poké Marts which will be useful for healing and reviving your Pokemon and others. Just follow the path that goes up and then choose another path. As mentioned earlier, watch out for Pokémon with the ability Sturdy and Self-Destruct in trainer battles. |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Cragonos Peak Now that you’ve reached Cragonos Peak, you can get up to Anthian City from here. There are wild Pokemon to encounter here though. There’s also an Entei statue and behind is a Shiny Stone which is used to evolve certain species of Pokemon. There’s also a man near it and he’ll tell you about how the Legendary Beasts will rush down the mountain if there is danger, could this be a clue to what secrets that are here? |- |- |Item5%=Sharp Beak}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Sharp Beak}} |- }} |- }} |- There is also a Sky Train Station here which is still unavailable for you to use it. However, you will notice Jake and Tess waiting at the end of the airship pier. Walk to the end of the pier and you will start a conversation with them. Tess will ask you if you know about Anthian City or not. After that, Jake, Tess and you will start the ride on the airship to Anthian City... 10